TMNT: SAINW
by Leofan221
Summary: SAINW 2012 fic. Some things are parallel to the 2003 episode, but I tried to stay as original as possible here. Mentions of gore. Nothing too disturbing, though, I hope. :) Part of the Thirtieth Anniversary thingy going on now...


**LEOFAN221, REPORTING FOR DUTY! I COULDN'T RESIST ADDING TO THE SAINW 2012 WORLD. ASAMI'S TAKE ON IT, THAT IS. ENJOY!**

Three years, and no phone call, no meetings, no nothing. She didn't expect it a ton from Raphael or Leonardo, but Donatello...she thought that she deserved at least a notice that he wasn't dead every once and a while. She sighed, and rolled over in bed, listening to Mikey's slow, steady breathing next to her. Sheer exhaustion overtook Asami then. It had been a hard day of training, what with their...disabilities. She missed her brothers, especially Donatello. He had been missing for about three years now. Raph and Leo had gone their separate ways a few months after that. She still had Dao, but even he couldn't fill in the gap her brothers have formed. She hadn't heard a word from them since. Tears slowly trailed down her cheeks, a slow, steady, and painful aching for her brothers spreading out from her heart, all over her chest till she could barely breath.

"_Wwhhooaa! Look-"_

_That came from the Lab! Donnie! They all ran to help, but saw no trace of their purple clad brother amidst the wreckage. Just smoke and ashes. They found his charred goggles, and assumed the worst. For three years, everyone was out, patrolling as much as possible. Raph had given Donnie up for dead. Asami, Leonardo, Mikey and Splinter never gave up on their brother. They patrolled to find him, no more, no less, since the last thing he had been working on was a Transdimensional portal, like the Kranng's, of his very own. He had told everyone that it was near testing, but he still had to work out the chinks in the system. He might have been teleported to some unknown location, wounded and alone, waiting rescue. _

She sat bolt upright, silently panting and trembling violently as she shook herself out of her stupor, and wiped tears and sweat from her brow and forehead. She looked over at her sleeping brother. He hadn't hardly smiled since...that night that they had all been out, even Splinter. Before she could shake off the memories, the flashback started...

_They soon found out just how much their enemies could change when left alone for a few years. The Purple Dragons had a lot of new weapons, and they were anxious to try them out. The Hamato family found the Dragon's newest hideout. It had become a suspicion that the street gang had their brother. They had no problem getting in, and taking out the few guards that patrolled the perimeter. Asami sensed a trap. She looked over to her father, who shared her expression, just as a hammer swung from somewhere in the shadows and slammed into Mikey's chest. He went flying backward. Hun stepped out, holding the hammer. He was joined by about thirty Purple Dragons, all armed to the teeth. After about two minutes, it became clear that they weren't going to win. They would be lucky to get out of this alive. The fight led them out onto the rooftop. Asami, being engaged by a particularly nasty female Dragon, didn't see another member sneaking up behind her until pain suddenly shot up her leg, and she collapsed against the roof, her legs unable to support her. Suddenly everything started going dark. _

"Sissy? It's time to get up. Come on."

There was Mikey, shaking her gently. She must have lied back down, and fallen asleep. She nodded, and got out of bed, grabbing her brace in the same movement. She used it to move around, but she could balance on one leg for training. Mikey wasn't so fortunate. He had to do everything with only one hand. He didn't have a brace to help him grip things. It's taken about three months to get used to our new life. Since then, they've just been going through the routines they had established. Mikey never smiles anymore, and his voice has lost it's once cheery undertone. His eyes are no more the happy, innocent hue. They are a colder, harder blue. How had it come to this?

"_Michelangelo, get out of here, now! Take your sister, and brothers, and go! Do not look back!"_

_Splinter yelled above the noise of battle as his jade staff broke in his hands. The entire Hamato Clan was fighting for their very lives, but they accepted the retreat, Mikey slinging Asami over his shoulder, everyone but Raph. He tried to go back and help, but Leo wouldn't let him. As she was carried down the escape, she saw the blood, trailing behind them. She didn't know until her head started pounding painfully, and she grew paler with each passing minute that the blood was hers. She noticed with a start that Mikey's arm was nearly all the way off! It was hanging by the bones, and even that had been halfway sawed through. She was horrified that she hadn't been able to see that before. She couldn't find the strength to resist, however. Mikey started growing paler, to, so Raph came over and took her into his arms as Mikey tripped and nearly fell. Leo took Mikey, and she saw blood trailing down Raph's face, coming from his left eye. Asami finally passed out from loss of blood. _

She flipped the eggs on the skillet, listening to them sizzle. She had already set the table, and Mikey was sitting at the table, his eyes closed, resting his head against the wall. This gave him a little more rest, and he needed it. She set the plates down with as little noise as possible. He opened his eyes, and they ate in silence. They went to the Dojo for their daily spar. Asami took the walk, and setting things up to muse on the subject of her little brother. When she looked at him now, all she saw was a hollow shell(pardon the pun)of his former self. Gone was the laughing, joking, innocent child they all knew in their teenage years. He was replaced by a hardened, cold, and calculating warrior. He hardly even cracked a smile, and never a joke. How did he become like this? Why did he become like this? Memories flowed out before she could stop them...

_She woke on a cot in the infirmary. Asami looked around, and saw Mikey watching from another cot, his arm had been completely cut off, and it was bandaged. She saw Dao, and he had his wing wrapped entirely in bandages. She noted that he, too, was looking at her. She followed their gaze, and found it was in the direction of her legs. She slowly, hesitantly, moved her eyes down, and found that she, too, had a missing limb. Her right leg had been severed at the knee. She was more concerned by the fact that Mikey was laying there, crying. She ignored the lightheaded feeling she got as she sat up. _

"_Mikey...you okay?"_

_He sniffled softly, clutching at his stub of an arm. _

"_...Y-yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry, Sissy."_

"_Mikey...you have nothing to apologize for. I should be apologizing to you, for being so careless as to let my leg get cut off. Sorry for-" _

"_The shell we coulda, Fearless! And you know it, too! We coulda saved him!"_

_Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Raphael's loud yelling, a explosive bang, then the sound of screaming. Leo's screams. Having to lean on Mikey to walk, they went out to the pit, and were greeted with a horrid sight. Leo was on the ground, clutching his eyes, and Raph was standing not three feet away, leg still in the tripping position. Dao was standing there in shock, and all around Leonardo was clouds of purple smoke, and shattered remains of the bowl we kept the smoke bombs in. We were able to piece together that Raphael had tripped Leonardo, and he had rammed into a leg of the table, causing the bowl of smoke bombs on the edge to tip over, and shatter all over Leo's head. There were pieces of it in his eye edges, and farther down, too. _

"_Raphael! What the freaking shell is your problem?! You probably just blinded your brother! You have got to calm down!"_

"_Ya wouldn't understand, Splinter Jr, so just stay outa this."_

_Splinter Jr. That was what Raphael called me, since I was our father's biological daughter. And I strove for his approval almost as much as Leonardo, maybe more. I knew Raph had a violent nature, but I never thought that it would go to this extent. Me and Mikey went over to Leo, and I helped get the shards out, then bandaged his head as best I could. I had watched Donnie so many times, that I had it pretty well engraved in my memory. I knew that Leo would be lucky to ever see again. He was used to blindfolded training, but there would be no more sight for him, no taking off the blindfold to be greeted by the light. _

_Asami teared up when she saw the dead expression of a blind man. She was slightly grateful when she tied the bandages off, concealing his eyes. She let Mikey lead him to the couch. She turned to Raph from her position on the floor. She didn't care then about the patch over his eye, or his trembling hands. Okay, so she didn't even notice the hands, but she wouldn't have cared, even if she had noticed. _

"_Raph, I'm trying to see things from every point of view here, but I see no reason to trip your brother like that. You aren't that cruel. Tell me exactly what happened, and tell the whole truth, because I'm gonna get Leo's side after I hear yours." She said slowly, expressing none of the hurt and anger she felt toward her hot headed brother. His temper could be out of control sometimes, but he had always apologized, and everything was cool. She got the feeling that it wouldn't happen this time. There would be no apologies, not even from Leo. The time for such things had passed. _

"_Alright, fine. When we got back, Leo patched ya up, and came out to get tea, and I kinda let my anger out on him. With words, not punches."_

"_Then?"_

"_Then...he said that I was the biggest fool in the world if I thought that going back would have helped, and I got so angry at him...that I...I tripped him, thinking that he would recover his balance in an instant, like always. I didn't think it would come to this. I know I can't apologize enough, but I also know they won't be effective, so I don't even know what to do."_

_She had an idea. She hated it, but with things the way they were now...she didn't see any other way to avoid burying another family member. It was one word, and she uttered it in a small voice, barely above a whisper._

"_Leave."_

"_What?" Raph asked, keeping his voice down, to avoid Mikey hearing and freaking out as he helped her up. Too late to take it back now, so she explained herself._

"_You heard me. Things will only get tense right now, as time goes on. Eventually, the tension will burst out, and we'll probably have to bury a family member. I don't want that, and I don't want this, but I think it's the only way that we'll all keep our heads. Let's tell Mikey, at least. I don't think Leo would approve, and he would probably kill you to keep you here."_

"_Yeah. At least Mikey. Lord forgive me for hurting my brother like this." Raph said, so softly that Asami wasn't sure she had heard him right. She followed her red banded brother to the couch. _

Asami barely ducked the swing Mikey took at her head, and responded with a swing of her own. She felt the wood clank hard against her ninjaken. She spun away from her brother, disarming him with her sword in the process. She didn't know how long they had been sparing, but Mikey's arm was starting to subtly tremble, and Asami's leg was screaming at her. She saw an opportunity to end it. Mikey was swinging too high with his other nunchuck. She ducked under his arm, and rammed her handle into his plastron. He sunk to the floor, gasping for breath. She held out a hand to help him up, and he took it. She had to lean against the wall, but he was soon on his feet again. She grabbed her brace, and the towel she had draped across it. She headed to the shower, and let the water run over her tired body. She sat on the bottom of the tub, her leg too exhausted to hold her weight any longer. She turned it off after washing her hair, and dried off. She pulled her hakama over her thin, strong frame. She sat on the counter while she was dressing, and only jumped down as she pulled up her pants. She walked wearily out to the main room. She found Mikey out on the couch, the TV playing some Sci-Fi show.

_At least some part of him is the same. If I could just get him to smile again, but that's probably a vain hope. _

Asami went over and sat down next to her baby brother. She hugged her knee to her chest, and put her chin on top if it.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He looked at Asami, and she saw a flicker of the old happiness in his eyes, and nearly cried. Her leg straightened.

"Um...I was thinking about...maybe trying the surface, and I need backup." Asami said, rubbing the back of her neck, and glancing around nervously. He looked at Ami incredulously, but eventually found his voice.

"You really wanna do that? You think we're ready for that?"

"Yeah. Without a doubt. We have gotten used to sparring with our disabilities. I thought that this would be a good thing...and we might run into..." She didn't need to finish the sentence. She meant run into the others. Raph...and Leo.

_Thank the Lord he had been asleep on Mikey's shoulder, when they went over. _

"_Hey, Mikey?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Um...Raphie's gonna havta take a trip."_

"_How long will he be gone?"_

"_I'm afraid...forever. If he stays, I'm afraid of what Leo will do. He is pretty ticked at Raph."_

"_But he's Leo. He'll get over it, eventually. Right?"_

"_I don't think so, Mikey. These scars run deep, and the arguments will only get worse and worse until..." Asami couldn't finish that sentence. Mikey looked down, coming to the same conclusion. There was no other option. Soon, there was nothing left to say, so Asami headed to bed. She distantly heard Raph packing and muttering something about where he wanted to stay. Mikey and Asami were expecting Raph to be gone when they woke up, but they weren't expecting the note on the kitchen counter when they came into the kitchen the next day. It was Leo's handwriting, scrawled all over the page. It was more spidery than normal, and it sent an earthquake through both remaining Hamato's hearts. _

_Asami, Raph, and Mikey. _

_I have to leave. Lupa has agreed to go with me, even with her scars. I fear if I stay here, I'll do something I will regret. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but we don't have another choice if we all wanna keep our heads on. Please try to understand. I don't want to do this, but I fear I don't have any other option. I love you all more than you could ever know, _

_Leonardo Hamato. _

_Asami teared up and had to swallow bile at the thought of how she had completely forgotten about Lupa, had forgotten about how she must have had wounds of her own to nurse. She had lost nearly all of her family...again. In one night, to boot. So soon after that night. That was when Mikey had lost his laugh, his veal for life, it was now just a daily routine. Things he did, things he didn't do. It broke Asami's already shattered heart, grinding it to powder. Dao had moved out a few months before that accursed night, but now he hardly visited anymore. He had most the membrane on one wing missing, so he could no longer fly. _

~27 years later~

Asami had nearly fallen, jumping off the rooftops, but she caught hold of the fire escape and swung herself up. Mikey landed only seconds after her, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Sis. You're usually more careful than that. What's wrong?"

Asami had secretly been uneasy since the start of their patrol not a hour ago. She had felt like her heart was pounding out of her chest, and her stomach was turning itself inside out. Butterflies were fluttering around in her guts, and bats flying all over her belfry. She didn't even know why she felt this way. It was like she was about to do something really important, or meet someone. She had also felt this way that night everything changed. But she wouldn't tell him; she didn't want Mikey to worry more than he already was about his division of the resistance, the Orange division.

(They named the divisions of the resistance after colors that the leader loved/wore most frequently. Asami's division was called Gilver, because she loved her mask color, but it was a mix of silver/gold.)

"I guess I'm a little tired is all. Sorry." She lied, giving him as convincing a smile as she could. She had heard mentions of a Red division, and a Blue division, but she had never heard those commanders names. Now, as they were investigating a disturbance over by their old Lair, the feeling only got worse. They found multiple Foot soldiers there, by the warehouses that hid their old home. They had even brought a helicopter. And there...standing confused, dazed, and a little scared, but at the same time ready for action, was their missing brother, Donatello, in the flesh! Mikey instantly went to help, and Asami followed soon after getting over her shock. In a matter of minutes, the Foot weren't around anymore. Mikey went to get my brace, and she was alone with him for a few moments.

"D-donnie? Is...is that really you?"

"Yeah, Ami. What the shell is going on here?"

"You don't know? Where have y-"

What Asami was saying was cut off as her brace was shoved unceremoniously into her chest. Mikey looked at his brother with disbelief in his voice, but with the now standard serious expression on his face.

"Mikey! Am I glad to see you!"

"So...it's really you. You came back." He said, stepping out of the shadows. Asami knew that expression. Don was in for a verbal lashing if she didn't stop him.

"Mikey..." Asami warned, putting a calming hand on her youngest brothers shoulder, knowing what his reaction might be. She remained in the shadows, not wanting Donatello to worry about her so soon after he had gotten back. Don looked at her quizzically, but soon returned attention to Mikey and resumed talking.

"Mikey! Your arm! What happened to your arm?!" Alarm had crept into Donnie's voice near the end, but Mikey just stared back at him with an almost angry expression.

"Your the one who's got some questions to answer! Where the shell have you been all these years?!"

Donnie looked confused, partly at Mikey's words, and partly at the way in which he had said them, the hurt and venom under-laying the question.

"All these years?!"

"You've been gone for over thirty years, Donatello. Why'd you just leave like that?!"

"Thirty years? That's not true!"

"It is. We searched so long, we all thought you were dead!" Mikey said, starting to get confused himself as to what Donatello meant. Donnie looked so hurt, so confused, that she wanted to hug him.

"I'd never abandon you guys! We're family, and family sticks together. One minute we were all in the Lair together, the next minute, I'm here. I don't know how, honest. You believe me, right Asami?" He looked at the shadow of his sister pleadingly, urging her to help him.

"You did vanish all of a sudden, working on your Trans-dimensional portal. All we found in the wreckage was your charred goggles. We searched and searched, but never found ya. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just hard to believe that you could just...disappear like that."

"So, the turtle with the big brains finally doesn't have all the answers. Who'd a thunk it?"

"Mikey! Come on! At least he's back, and in one piece! Could be worse."

"Wait...what do you mean...in one piece?"

"...You'll see, bro."

"We can't talk here. Come on!" Mikey said, growling as he started walking away.

"You guys go ahead. I'll take rear guard."

"You sure, Asami?" Donnie asked, looking very concerned. Asami nodded. Mikey returned the nod.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'll be right behind you. Don't worry about me, Donatello."

"She can handle it, Don, don't worry. Come on." He said, and Donnie didn't argue anymore, which Asami was grateful for. They ran to the nearest manhole cover, and Mikey worked on getting it loose. Asami looked around, listening to Karai's constant reminders of "Serve the shredder. He is your lord and master. Serve the shredder and live. It is your duty."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, Karai!" she growled, too low for anyone else to hear. Don might have forgotten her, because he asked Mikey where they were going. Asami knew, but didn't want to be the one to tell their newly returned brother what had happened.

"I'm taking you to Master Splinter." He said simply.

"Are Leo, Raph and Lupa with him?" Donnie asked. Mikey scoffed. I dropped my gaze. We had all gone our separate ways. Lupa was gone along with Leo that morning. Just like that, Asami and Mikey were the only ones left on the Lair.

"Are you kidding me?! Leo and Raph aren't with **anybody **anymore. Haven't even heard from Lu-lu in years." Don looked shocked, but he followed Mikey with out a backward glance. He probably knew there would be time for a proper reunion later between the three of us, and Asami didn't want him to know about her missing limb until it was really necessary. It wasn't yet, so she took up the position of rear guard again without complaint.

Soon, they popped out on the edge of the woods. As they ran through, Don kept asking questions. Asami was able to hear everything, but she was starting to fall behind.

"Where are all the people?" Don asked, apparently leaving Asami to her own musings, which was fine by her. She was happy just listening to her brother's voice after thirty years.

"You mean the ones that survived? They're forced to work eighteen hour days in the Shredder's mines. No one's allowed out at night." We paused for a quick rest, and Donnie posed a difficult question.

"What happened between Raph and Leo?"

"Let's just say a big fight went majorly south a long time ago." Mikey said, letting Don know the conversation was over on that subject. They started up again. Suddenly, Donatello started glitching out, like he was in a computer program.

"What the shell?" Donnie said, his voice sounding odd, flaky.

"Donnie, are you okay, bro?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Donnie said, clearly shaken. He shook his head, and caught up with Mikey.

"When you never came back, Donnie, well...everything just fell apart. We were a team! Without you, it just didn't work. The baddies were just...Guess we really needed that level head of yours." Mikey was saying. The group was close to Master Splinter now, and Asami knew Don wouldn't like it. They stopped a few feet from the edge of the woods, near a fence that was supposed to discourage exploration.

"Master Splinter?" Don asked simply. Mikey pointed to the closed in area.

"He's over there." Mikey gave back, and Don went over, to find a simple wooden plank with Splinter's name hastily carved into it.

"WHAT?! No! Master Splinter is...NO!" The purple turtle slammed his fist into the ground, his head bowed. Mikey explained with a sad expression.

"Master Splinter used to come here to the park, back in the day. It's not the safest place, but it's where Sensei wanted to be buried."

"H-how?" Was all my brother's broken voice could squeeze out.

"A couple months after you disappeared, Master Splinter gave his life protecting the five of us." Mikey explained, that sad expression still on his face. Donnie stood up, and shook his head slightly.

"I can't believe this place! All these...changes. It's all...so horrible!" Asami and Mikey exchanged glances. Don seemed to want to talk to Mikey more than Asami right now, so she just leaned against a tree, listening to the conversation. Mikey responded with a slight scoff.

"Huh. You'll get used to it. Besides, what can you do? It's the way it is." This made Don look at his brother. Determination crept into his voice as he spoke.

"It's not the way it _was._" He gripped his chin like he does when he's thinking. His eyes narrowed, and his words were probably just out loud thoughts.

"Maybe I can't change the past, but that doesn't mean there isn't a way to change the present!" He put his palm in his hand forcefully, like he does when he has a really good idea.

"We've gotta face the Shredder, and take him down!"

That's _your master plan, Donatello?! if only we could challenge him like we did back when you were around...but no. He's just too powerful..._

"Uh-huh. We tried. Too many time times. It's never ended well." Mikey said, as Donnie started walking around.

"We're going to try again, Mikey."

"You got a plan?" The pair said simultaneously, and he walked back to us.

"I'm working on it. But we're gonna need Leo, Lupa and Raph."

"That's a tall order, Donnie." Mikey started, and I finished with, "But we think we know someone who can help!" The three mutants ran through the woods again, this time heading for where April's apartment building used to be. They hitched a ride on a passing vehicle, and rode most of the way there.

"Asami?"

"Yeah, Don?"

"Why haven't you been talking much?" I reflected.

_Hmmm...how do you tell your brother that you had given him up for dead, that seeing him again...was something you had only dreamed about. That you had accepted that he was gone, and there was nothing you can do about it. How do you tell your brother that...you had very nearly forgotten his face, what he looked like when he smiled, that even his face and voice seem almost like a stranger's to me. _

"...It's just...a bit of a shock to have ya back, Don. But also, really good."

"It's gonna only get better, Asami. I promise. The Shredder _will_ be brought down, and everything will be back to the way it was. We'll be a family again. Why are you always in the shadows?"

"I...you'll see when we get to the rebel base. There's someone there who will love to see you again."

Don turned his head to look out the window, and we didn't say any more for the remainder of the trip.

We had to scan our identification cards, and request one for Don to get in, but finally the three of them were back to the place Asami and Mikey could nearly call home. Asami went to check in with her division, with a mission sheet, while the others picked their way over to the command room, and found just who they were expecting there, examining a table, and giving out orders like she had done it her whole life.

"Yo, rebel leader! Look what the cat dragged in!" Mikey called as they entered. She looked up, and the sadness and worry visibly melted off her features at the sight of the newly returned turtle.

"April?" Don said incredulously.

"Donatello! You came back! Splinter always said you would! Casey, too."

"Where is Case, that big bonehead?" Donnie asked, too happy to know how much the mere mention of his name hurt. Happy faces melted, and all subconsciously looked toward his picture on the wall. Then, a third figure came out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well. Donatello, looking younger than ever." a well known Brazilian accent said, wheeling his wheelchair up to my brother.

"What the?!" Don exclaimed, drawing his staff before we could explain. "Fishface?!"

"Yeah, big surprise, right?" Mikey said, leaning against the door post, as Xever came closer.

~Meanwhile, in the Gilver division barracks~

"Commander Asami, sir! Your back, sir. How was the patrol?" Asami's SiC, a older, perky, but skilled mutant hedgehog, Parker, asked, not forgetting his formalities. He dropped his salute when he saw Asami's face. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Or something of that nature. He sat down next to her on the couch in the main room.

"Commander, sir? Is something wrong? Did Gio put a spider in your gear again? I told him not to..."

"No, Parker. It's just...my brother's back. That's all." She replied, lying just a little.

"Commander Michelangelo? I wasn't aware that he had left."

"No. Donatello. Haven't heard from him in thirty years, and he chooses now to come back." She said, surprising even herself with the amount of bitterness in her voice.

"Well, I'm sure there's more to his disappearance than what it looks like at fist glance. Maybe you should go talk to him...or something."

"I'll talk to him later. But for now, I have to find and track down another of my brothers. Have you heard anything about a Blue Division?"

"Um...yeah. They say the commander's blind."

"Really? What else do they say?"

"Only that he has green skin, an Italian sounding name, and he uses two guns somehow without missing once. Why do you ask, sir?"

"Because our new orders/mission is to bring him in."

~Back in the Command Room~

"Easy Don. He's on our side. We saved him from an execution. Put the staff back." April said, putting her hand on his and gently lowering it.

"Sorry, it's just that..." Donnie said, remembering the times that his family beat him up, and that he was an enemy. "I wasn't expecting you. Sorry about that." Don said, looking really embarrassed, and sheathing his weapon. He shook hands with the fish, and turned back to April, and just then noticed her missing pinky on her left hand. He didn't mention it, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"So, I need Leo, Raph, and Lupa to meet me. Can you do that?"

"Already started on it. Mikey texted me on your way back, and he only said something about bringing back a surprise."

"You know Mikey. Always the jokster." Don said, slight smile on his face, but that soon vanished, and was replaced by a confused look at April's almost sad expression. Mikey had already left to check in with his division, but April made a quick check to make sure. Fishface had returned to his little niche.

"You wouldn't know, but he's not the turtle you remember. He's...been through more then he should have been able to take. If he was a little angry at your reappearance, then that's a testament to the fact that he's changed."

"I'll go talk to him, and check in with Asami. She was oddly quiet and clingy to the shadows on the way in."

"That's also proof that she, too, has changed. But you should go, and remind them what they have been missing, and of the fact that you won't be leaving. Right?"

"Of course. And rest assured, I'll do everything I can to help you." Donnie said, looking over his shoulder at the commander of the Resistance as he left. He inquired as to where Asami Hamato was of a approximately thirty year old mutant hedgehog who was passing by.

"Oh, the Commander? She's down the hall, Gilver Division barracks. Looked pretty spooked."

"Thank you...what's your name?"

"Parker, sir. Asami's Second in Command."

"Wow. See ya around, Parker." Don said, shaking the young man's hand. He found her right where Parker had said she would be. She had her back to the door, holding something and crying softly. Donnie crept up, and it was a testament to her emotions that he was able to put a hand on her shoulder without her noticing. She didn't even look up until Don said something.

"Hey, sis. Is this a good time?" She straightened. Wiping her eyes, she turned and hugged her brother as if she was afraid that if she let go, she would lose him. Donnie stood frozen a moment, then returned the gesture, though without some of the intensity.

"It's okay, Asami."

"Oh, Donnie. I missed you so bad! Why did you gave to make that stupid trans-dimensional portal?!"

"I never thought that it would malfunction. I'm sorry. I never knew that I had left." Donnie replied, playing along, just to comfort his sister in her distress.

"With out you, it all went to shell. All of it. I lost nearly all my family, in one night."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...it was three months after you disappeared, and since then we had been all out. We only had one place let to search; the Purple Dragon's latest hideout. We stole in, easy as pie, but then suddenly, a hammer whammed Mikey back into the wall. Hun and those Purple Dragons were waiting for us, and wanted to test out some new equipment. We were doing okay, but then I got hit really bad in the leg. Splinter ordered us to leave, and we all did, though Raph took some convincing. Next thing I knew, I was on a cot in the infirmary, my stump of a leg wrapped snugly in bandages. Mikey had lost an arm, and Raph an eye. Leo got away with some nasty scars, but then me and Mikey heard shouting and a loud 'boom' so we went to investigate. Raph had tripped Leo, causing him to crash into the table, knocking over a bowl of smoke bombs. I bandaged the wounds as best I could, then asked what had happened. He told me that it had been an accident, and he thought that Leo would've been able to regain balance, being Leo and all. So now Leo is blind, and I haven't heard from him, Raph, or Lupa in around thirty years. It's just been me and Mikey, at the Lair, trying to keep up our training, but it's been really hard. Mikey never jokes, or pranks anymore. He doesn't even seem happy, like he used to. I have tried to get him to lighten up, but nothing's working! I-I just don't know what to do, Don."

Don had let her lean against him, and he had slowly positioned himself so that he had his shell against the wall, and she was leaning against his tan plastron. He had his arms around her, to reassure her that he wouldn't leave, that he was there for her now. He was stunned at how much things had changed during the time he had been 'gone', at how much his sister had had to shoulder. She had been responsible for Mikey, and herself, probably Dao, too, for a really long time. She had shouldered a burden that no one should have to bear, at least not alone. He suddenly gritted his teeth, furious at the men and women who had forced this reality upon his family, his sister and brother. He made sure Asami was okay before leaving the room. He went straight to the labs. He shooed everyone out, and locked the door behind him. He emerged a few hours later, a small device in one hand. He went back to the Gilver Division barracks, pleased to find that Asami was finally preparing for that mission she had received as soon as she had walked in the door. She was buckling on the chest-plate of her battle suite. A final gift from Master Splinter. He crept up behind her, and swiftly finished buckling it for her. She whirled around and hugged him again, laughing as he returned the gesture.

"Hey, Don! Where've you been these last few hours!?"

"Um...creating...this!" She broke free of the hug, looking at the tiny box with suspicious eyes.

"I know what your thinking, but please, just sit down."

"Donnie..."

"Please, Asami...just sit down, and bare your half leg."

"Donatello...what are you playing at here..." Asami said, but eventually conceded and dropped down on her bed, and peeled up the hakama shorts she wore. Immediately, Don attached the device to the bare fur. Needles stuck into her skin, and she cried out in alarm, but Don held her still, as the machine expanded, covering her leg in metal, and giving her a new leg! When the fire in her leg, and everywhere for that matter, died down, she looked at her new leg in awe. Panting, she tried moving the new appendage, and to stand. Unfortunately, her half leg hadn't been used in years, so it couldn't sustain her weight. Donnie supported her, and slowly led her around the room. After a few minutes, she was using Donatello's arm less and less. Another few moments, and she was walking normally again, thanks to muscle memory. Asami grinned the whole time, and practiced a few moves to get used to fighting with two legs again. She ran out of the room, but stumbled over her own feet, sending her crashing into a soldier that was headed their way. Donnie came out of the room to find Asami and a random soldier in a tangle of limbs and uniforms. He helped untangle them, Asami laughing like a maniac the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Giotto. I just, uh, got carried away with this new leg Donnie here cooked up for me." She said, leaning against the wall, helpless to stop the giggles and laughs that flowed from her throat. After a minute, the flabbergasted young man handed her a paper, and, saluting, walked back down the hall, a huge grin on his face.

"That one of yours?" Donnie asked, also grinning.

"Yeah. He's a good kid. Reminds me of the old Mikey, actually." Her face grew a little more solemn at those words. She read the sheet, and the grin returned.

"Good news. My division's orders are a go."

"And what are these orders, exactly?" Donnie said, looking suspicious.

"Oh, you'll see, brother mine. You'll see." she said, an almost maniacal grin on her visage.

"Why did I just get a shiver up my shell?" Donnie moaned, following his sister.


End file.
